Please Don't Go (Fiolee)
by Alois Trancy00
Summary: Marshall comes to Fionna's house after a mysterious person threatens to kill her. She eventually gets feelings for Marshall but she has a boyfriend, Flame Prince. What will he do? And who wants to harm Fionna?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Fionna's POV)

"No! Stop! Please! You can't...you can't do this..." 'Please.'

**A WEEK BEFORE**

I heard a knock at my door. I lived alone now since Cake moved in with Monochromicorn. I walked to it and opened it. I smiled. Marshall Lee stood there. "Marsh, why are you here so late?" He shrugged and looked at me with relief. He seemed nervous. "Fi?" He asked scratching the back of his neck. "Oh! Come in." I said. He came in quickly and closed the door. He sighed and hugged me "Hey..." I said concerned. I moved his hair from his face and moved his head up to look into his eyes. "Marsh, are you okay?" I asked. He opened his mouth to speak.

"The truth?" I asked. He sighed. "Someone locked every possible entrance into my home. I found a note that said_ 'Get out or we'll hurt your precious Fionna.'_ and I came to check on you." "Well, I'm fine. No one came by here." I said. He smiled. "Then, I'll get going." He said. I frowned. _'What if someone does come for me? Will I die? What if someone is waiting to kill Marshall when he returns home?'_ I grabbed his arm. My eyes pleaded with his to stay. "Ummm. You should stay the night." I said. He smirked. "Scared?" He asked. "No! I just...don't want you to go." I said as a blush crept across my face.

It was midnight at the time. I yawned and Marshall smiled. "Get some rest." Marshall said picking me up and placing me in my bed. I didn't want to sleep. He placed the cover over me and kissed my forehead. _'Best friends do that, right?'_ He left and I instantly went to sleep. I opened my eyes to see Marshall. He was bleeding to death. I yelled. "Marshall! No! You can't leave me! I love you!" I sobbed. _'I love you. Please, don't go.' _ I woke to shaking. Marshall was staring at me with worry. I felt tears on my face and could tell my eyes were bloodshot. I hugged him. "Don't go." I said. Marshall seemed confused but rubbed my back as we hugged. "I'm not going anywhere." He said. I breathed quickly. I always had fears but I never showed them to anyone...except Marshall. Even Cake doesn't know what I am afraid of. As an adventuress, I can't be afraid of certain things.

But nightmares, those were the worst. As my heart calmed down, Marshall seemed less worried. "Are you okay? You were yelling things." He asked. "Like what?" I asked quietly. He hesitated. "Marshall, don't go..." He said quietly. I sighed. "It's nothing. I'll just go back to sleep." I said. He climbed in the bed with me. He stroked my hair. "I'll protect you." He said. I smiled as he stroked my hair and I fell asleep._ 'No, Flame Prince is your boyfriend. You are NOT in love with Marshall Lee...right?'_

**7:00 AM**

(Marshall's POV)

I woke up in her bed. I stretched but stopped as I heard her gently breathing. She slept with a small smile and her long, blond hair flowing. She stopped wearing the bunny hat when she turned 16. That was two months ago. She was hugging my waist and had her head on my chest with her ear on my heart. Typical. Whenever she listened to my heartbeat, she calmed down. I didn't want to wake her so I grabbed my cellphone and started texting Gumball.

He told me there had been a suspicious group spotted by my home yesterday. I sighed. _'Who is doing this? Will they hurt me? Will they hurt Fionna?'_ My heart pounded at the thought of them capturing Fionna. Torturing her. Killing her. She awoke because of my fast beating heart. She sat up and placed her small hand on my chest. "Marsh? You okay?" She asked worriedly feeling the beats against her palm. I acted like nothing was wrong. "I'm fine." I said. She still seemed worried. I smiled. "Let's go adventure." I said grabbing her hand. She smiled and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Marshall's POV)

I was able to go into the sun thanks to a special spell my mom performed on me out of anger. It took away some of my vampire powers. I couldn't become a bat or turn invisible. Thank Glob that was it. We were walking out. Fionna wore a white tank top with a blue jean vest over it and some loose jeans. She had my black converse on. Her hair was in a pony tail that reached the middle of her back. Then she got a text and she looked at me and back down. I acted like I didn't notice. She typed quickly and closed the phone. "Ummm...Flame Prince wants to join us." She said. I became angry. "Can't I ever have a day with my bestfriend without him coming and ruining it?" I asked angrily. She sighed and showed me the text.

**FP:** Hey babe. Wanna hang 2day?

**Fi:**Hanging with Marshall 2day. Sowwy.

**FP:**U R ALWAYS WITH HIM! I'M UR BOYFRIEND, NOT THAT BLOODSUCKER!

**Fi:**He's my bestfriend...

**FP:**IDC! I'M COMING WITH U GUYZ!

Just as I read the last line, he appeared. He looked at me with a look of pure hatred. Then he turned to Fionna. He faked a smile. "Hey, babe." He said. Fionna seemed tired. She told me she still loved him but I doubted it. I'm sure he will do something that drives her over the edge. He came in the middle of both of us. We walked and he started speaking to her. "I think I can control my temperature now. Low enough for us to touch for a little while." He said. I looked at them. Fionna smiled at him. "Really?" She asked. He nodded. "Here..." He said grabbing her hand. It worked and she blushed and stared into his eyes. He grew nervous and it made him grow hotter. "Ow!" Fionna screamed ripping her hand from his.

Her hand shook and she held her wrist in pain. Her palm was red and steamed. "Fionna! Wait here!" Flame Prince said running off. She held back tears of pain. I hugged her. "It's okay. Don't cry." I said. She nodded. Flame Prince came back with a bucket of water. "Wait! Water will just-" He dumped it on her burn and she cried out. "-make it hurt more..." I finished. "Ugh! What the hell dude?!" She yelled at him with her voice strained and holding back tears. "I...uh..." He stammered. "All you do is constantly burn me! Damn it. I still like you but until you quit burning me, don't touch me." She said as her hand began forming boils. She breathed quickly and her face flushed with anger. Flame Prince nodded solemnly. "Fi, I know what will help." I said grabbing her other hand and dragging her deep into the woods with FP close behind.

I found the berry I was searching for. "I have to touch it, it will hurt for about a minute then the pain will subside." I said grabbing her scorched hand and a handful of berries. She nodded. I placed the berries in her burned hand and closed her hand around them. They popped and she groaned and tears fell from her eyes. Flame Prince looked guilty. I opened her hand slowly and began rubbing the juices into her hand. She was tense. After a minute, I stopped. "Better?" I asked. She smiled. "Better." She said. "Now, can you get us some water?" I asked FP. He nodded and returned quickly. I got a leaf and dipped it in the water and cleaned her hand with it. I was careful not to touch it too much. Then I wrapped her hand with some leaves. She flexed it and smiled. "Much better. Thanks Marsh." She said hugging me. FP stared at me and grew hotter. I smiled. We kept walking and Fionna held her sword with her left hand.

Finally, we found a creature. It was a troll. "Psh, this'll be easy." She said confidently. She ran to it and we followed. "Hey, fathead!" She screamed. It looked down at her. "What? A human? My soul duty is to kill ALL humans! I thought we got them all..." He said. Fionna froze and her eyes grew wide. "B-but I thought...weren't humans extinct before all the creature of Aaa formed? I don't understand." She asked_. 'Damn troll! It's lying!' _He laughed. "NO! Most humans were dead and the ones that lived were killed by the creatures of Aaa. Trolls, hugwolves, and vampires." He said. Fionna turned to me. "Marshall..." She trailed off. "No, this isn't true. I've met trolls. They lie to mess with your head to make you thrown off so they can kill you. Don't believe it." I said. She stared into my eyes to search for any sign of lies.

She nodded at me and we heard FP yell. "Duck!" He said. Too late. A club the size of a tree hit us both and we crashed into a tree. I cried out in pain and Fionna grunted when we hit it. We both fell to the ground. Fionna groaned. It was a myth that vampire heal quicker. We healed at the same rate, it was just harder to hurt us. So when I hit the tree, my arm got pierced and it was bleeding now. Fionna had hit her head but not hard enough. She was only a little dazed. The club came back down and was going to crush her. "Fionna!" I yelled. She saw it coming and quickly jumped up, spread her legs, and caught the club. The troll gasped at her strength. She sweated and kept it up. But it would crush her soon so I flew and grabbed her by the waist and got out the way. We tumbled and hit the floor. "Thanks." She said. We saw FP had fled.

_'Wimp.'_

"URGH! STAY STILL!" He yelled smacking me with the club. I grunted and flew into another tree. "MARSHALL!" Fionna yelled. She searched desperately for her sword. She saw it and ran for it. The club came and almost hit her but the front flipped over it. She got to her sword. I was too weak to move. I noticed my arm was bleeding a lot. I had to help though. I ignored it and stood. I was dizzy for a while but got over it. Fionna's sword pierced the troll's leg. He yelled and kicked her. She rolled through the grass and landed on her side. She didn't move. I ran to her and she was fine. She was struggling to stand up because she had dislocated her ankle. "Marsh!" She yelled as the club came back. She pushed me out the way and it crushed her. "NO!" I yelled. But it had missed her. She rolled out the way just in time. She stood carefully. She grabbed her ankle and snapped it painfully back in place. She didn't' even flinch. _'She'd probably done it before.'_ "You're strong human, but I'm stronger!" He said grabbing her and lifting her high.

Then he slammed her hard onto the ground. She gasped as the air left her lungs. I stood quickly to help but the troll was smart. He stepped on me to keep me down. Not too hard to crush me, but it kept me still. "Poor vampire," He picked her up. "You're girlfriend is very pretty." He slammed her down and she coughed and groaned. "It's a shame," He picked her up. "She has to die." He slammed her down again. She made no movement but she cried out in pain. "Marshall! Get Cake!" She managed to yell. I tried to move but I couldn't. Then I remembered my phone. Cake had tracked it before. She can track it again if she has to. I saw it and tried to dial with my fingers but it was far away. I tried to become a bat but I remembered the spell. I strained for it as I heard him slam her into he ground again. I looked at her. She grimaced in pain and i saw blood seeping through the troll's fingers. Each time made her weaker and injured her worse.

I pushed the speed dial and Cake was dialed. "What Lee?" She asked. "Fionna needs help and so do I. Track my cell and come quickly. She has minutes left." I yelled. "Oh, of course!" She said hanging up. Fionna hit the ground twice after the call and was sobbing in pain. She knew she couldn't do anything. She was pale. The troll held her there. "Done yet? Has your body given up yet?" He asked her. He eyes were heavy and I could hear her heart beating slowly. She was going to say yes but then she looked to me. My eyes were worried and her face grew determined. Her heart grew stronger and faster. "No, I'm holding on as long as I can." She said quietly. He raised her again. I saw the spot where he kept hitting her. Her blood was in a pile in the spot and all over his fist. She lost more blood than me.

Then Cake stretched to me out if nowhere. She quietly helped me out. The troll brought his hand down. "Cake, stab the giant's arm before his fist hits the ground. I know what to do!'" I yelled. She nodded. The next moment went in slow motion_. '5 seconds until she hit the ground.' _I ran to where his fist was going to land. _'4 seconds.' _I jumped up and flew. _'3 seconds.'_ Cake stabbed him. _'2 seconds.' _He yelled and his hand opened. _'1 second.'_ I caught Fionna bridal style. I tumbled slightly and saw that my plan worked. Fionna looked into my eyes. She was covered in her own blood. She raised her hand up my neck and cheek. She pulled my face down and kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Fionna's POV)  
I was falling. I knew I was gonna die. My heart pounded quickly but was going to stop if I lost anymore blood. My arm had a cut from my shoulder to my wrist and gushed blood. I closed my eyes as I neared the ground. Then I was weightless as the troll let me go. Everything went in slow motion. I felt someone grab me and I went to the side. Then I was in his arms. But who's? I opened my eyes and looked up into crimson red.

My heart stopped. I forgot about Flame Prince. I pulled Marshall forward and kissed him._ 'I don't love FP. I love Marshall.' _When I pulled away, I smiled. He placed me gently on the ground. "We need to get rid of the troll before taking you to get help. Please, hold on." He said. I nodded and grabbed my arm as blood streamed down. _'Where else am I injured?' _I looked and saw a large gash on my right leg and on the back of my head. I could tell I was bleeding internally too but that could not be stopped.

I closed my eyes for a while. About 10 minutes later, I heard him. "Fionna? You okay?" I opened my eyes and frowned. Marshall hadn't spoken. He was looking down angrily. Cake was worried. It was Flame Prince. "Leave me alone. You wimp." I said. He seemed hurt. Marshall helped me stand but my leg just bled more. "I got this one Cake. I'm faster." Marshall said as he picked me up bridal style.

Cake nodded and Flame Prince seemed mad. "Let me go!" He said. "No." I said realizing I was getting weaker. "FP. We're done. Please, don't come near me for a while." I said before coughing blood into my hand. My hand shook as I stared at it. Marshall seemed afraid. He shuddered. "Fi, we have to get you help. Now." He said. I nodded and he started running before flying at a quick speed.

I was used to blood loss. I have passed out before but I usually just stay in Gumball's hospital for a while then I'm fine. This was different. That troll knew my weaknesses. My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pain. I yelled and grasped my heart. "Hold on Fi." Marshall said quietly. I breaths were raspy and quick. My heart hurt after each hard beat. "Marshall." I groaned in pain. I grabbed his hand and put it over my heart.

Ever beat was hard and quick. He looked at me as he felt and I stared back. "You're gonna be fine." He said. I saw the castle. Marshall knocked frantically. Gumball opened and saw me. I must have looked bad because he called for a stretcher instantly. I kept my hand on my chest and I couldn't breathe. 'Is this death?'

"Gumball, she can't breathe." Marshall said as they carried me to the infirmary. He got the thingy doctors use to listen to hearts and tried to listen. I didn't move my hands. "Fionna, I can't listen to it if you don't let me." Gumball said. "No. It hurts if I don't put pressure." I said. Marshall looked sad. "I know what it is. No one in Aaa has ever had one because you're hearts are slightly stronger than humans'" Marshall said. "What is it? Hurry! She might..." Gumball trailed off and I felt myself getting tired. _'No. No fainting. Weakness is not tolerated here!' _Then Marshall put his hands into my hair. I knew I was pale and sweaty. I was bloody and dying. Yes, dying. I knew it. "Fi, I think you're having a heart attack."

3 DAYS LATER

(Flame Prince's POV)  
I was angry. Fionna dumped me for that jerk?! The note on Marshall's door was from me. I wanted to get into his home and find Fionna's weaknesses. Then I was going to stage a battle that she'd never win and I could go save her. Except, Marshall ruined it. He saved her before I could. "RAH!" I threw fire at a passing bystander. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I said to the girl.

She stood and pulled her hood off. "I'm fine." She said. She had blue skin and white hair and was beautiful. "Who are you?" I asked. She blushed. "I'm the Ice Queen's daughter. She and my dad are on vacation and she is having me get out the house for a while." The girl said. "What's your name?" I asked. "Winter. Ice Princess Winter." She said. "I'm Flame Prince. Call me Ignitus. That's my real name." I said.

She nodded. The she frowned. She grabbed her stomach in pain. "What's wrong?!" I asked accidentally grabbing her. She yelled as her skin burned. She was freezing and because her body temperature was very low, my high temperature could kill her. I let go and she fell to the ground. Her whole body was steaming now. "Oh no. Did I kill her?" I asked myself. She groaned and stood. "I'm sorry!" I said. She smiled weakly. "It's fine."

"What happened? Why did you scream?" I asked. "My parents are evil and it's in my blood to be evil. If I resist my genes and try to be nice, I can go into shock. So when I was nice to you, my body rejected it. My mom said if I do at least one evil deed, then I can be nice forever." She said. I smiled evilly. "You can help me do an evil deed." I said. "What?" She asked excitedly._ 'Perfect...'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Marshall's POV)

I had been right about Fionna. Although, I don't see how her injuries caused a heart attack. I studied further and found the troll had a poison in his skin that transferred to your heart through your skin. I feel like FP came back too quickly. He left then came back as soon as we killed the troll. Coincidence? I don't think so... Fionna was back home now. She was sore but could still adventure. It's been 3 days and we haven't seen FP. "You think he's okay?" She asked. "Yeah…maybe…" I replied. Cake was not here. Fionna must have thought the same.

"We're alone…" She said. "Wanna talk?" I asked. She nodded. "So ummm….any crushes?" She asked me. I chuckled. "Yeah. She's beautiful and could light up all of Aaa with her smile. I love when she blushes too." I said. She cleared her throat. "Well I like a guy. He's tall and really hot. His hair makes me melt and his smile makes me blush. I get butterflies around him and…" She said. I remembered it was Valentine's Day and her gift was at my secret spot that I'd been preparing. Without answering, I grabbed her hands. "Close your eyes." I said gently. She looked confused but obeyed. I transported us to the spot. "Open them." I said.

(Fionna's POV)

I opened my eyes and we were in the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. The sunset was beautiful and red, blue, and purple flower petals surrounded us. Glitter fell from the sky, I guess it was a spell he knew, and fell on us. I looked back at Marshall with huge eyes. "Woah, this is...I'm breathless." I said. He smiled. "That's not all." He said getting on a knee and grabbing my hand. My eyes filled with tears. Yes people, I have feelings!

"Fi, I've known you for a while and...well I'm in love with you. Valentine's day is the day to confess your love so here goes. Our kiss...blew me away. You made my heart beat faster than ever and I want that feeling all the time. So...will you be mines?" He asked pulling out a necklace. It had a purple heart with bat wings on it. It had an engraving that said "When I hug you, lay on my chest and listen to the heart that beats for only you." It was hand written.

I smiled. "Yes." I said. He stood and kissed me. I put my hands around his neck and put his in my hair. I knew he had a bat take our picture because I heard the click. I smiled into the kiss. When I pulled away, he had the biggest smile ever. He put the necklace on me. I smiled_. 'Everything is perfect now, I hope.'_

**ONE DAY LATER**

(Winter's POV)

I followed FP to a house. "Who lives here?" I asked. "Marshall Lee. He's the vampire king and he stole my girl. Now, he's gonna pay." He said. I smiled. Soon, I can do good without worrying about pain. He broke down the door. "He's not here." He said. We walked through the house. "Look for anything to find where he might be anytime soon." I nodded. I saw pictures. They all had a boy who seemed about 18 and a girl who seemed around 16 or so.

I assumed the guy was Marshall and the girl was FP's ex. Then I saw a note pad on the floor. I picked it up.

"Go to Fionna's place at 8." It read. I looked at the clock. It was 7:30. "Flame Prince! I know where he's going to be in half an hour. Some girl named Fionna's house." I said. He smiled evilly and I felt kind of...guilty. "Perfect, I need to get my lair ready. I need to you to do something for me." He said. "What?" He chuckled. "Make sure Fionna gets to my kingdom and do anything it takes." He said. "Anything?" I asked. He chuckled. "As long as she's alive when you bring her." He said. I smiled. "I can't wait." I said cheerfully. "You are truly clueless..." He said quietly. I was confused but left to obey his rules. _'At any cost, get Fionna to the kingdom in one piece. He never said I couldn't hurt the people who get in my way.' _I smiled evilly at the thought. _'This is gonna be good.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Fionna's POV)

Marshall was coming at 8. It was 7:45. I waited quietly. I wore some loose shorts and a random shirt. We were just adventuring anyways. I heard a knock on the door. I opened and saw a girl. She smiled but it looked fake. I was already weary of her. "Hi, I'm Winter. I need to use a phone and I was wondering if you had one." She said. "Yeah...come on in." I said happily. She walked in and I closed the door.

I was beginning to show her where the phone was. I quickly turned around and grabbed her hand just as it came up to punch me_. 'I knew it.' _I pushed her hard and she crashed into the bookcase. I saw my sword and ran for it. Winter saw and lunged at me. We both flew into the wall and my head hit the corner. "Ahh!" I yelled in pain. I brought my hand to my head and felt the blood.

I kicked Winter off of me and ran for my sword. "B-Mo!" I yelled as I reached my sword. He came running downstairs. "Yes Fionna?" He asked worried. Winter formed a sword out of ice. "Send out a distress signal to Marshall not to come. I have to deal with her." I said running at Winter.

(B-Mo's POV)

I started calling Marshall Lee and Fionna fought the blue girl. His faced showed up in front of me. "Hey B-Mo. What's up?" Marshall asked. "Fionna has to cancel! She has...uhh...complications." I said quickly. "What do you mean?" He asked. I looked up and Fionna was winning. Then Winter's eyes became white. She blasted Fionna with a weird blue ice.

Fionna let out a bloodcurdling scream. She fell and curled into a ball. She gasped for air. "FIONNA!" I screamed. "Fionna? That was her? Is she okay?" Marshall asked. I turned my camera to show Fionna.

(Marshall's POV)

I watched the screen. Fionna was lying on the floor. Her skin was pale and when she breathed, frost came out. She shivered and gasped for air. _'At least she's breathing.' _A girl suddenly threw a weird blue ice at Fionna. Fionna yelled but weaker this time. I heard crackling. Fionna grew more pale but then stopped moving all together. "Fionna!" B-Mo yelled. The girl turned and looked at us.

"She's fine. I just used ice to freeze her nerves and paralyze her so she can't move. That's why she's gasping, she can't move to get as much air as she wants. "Leave her alone!" B-Mo said. "Oh, I'm only obeying my master's orders." She said leaving a note. "You can't get away with this. Marshall will find out." B-Mo said. The girl smiled. "That was our intention. Only you have seen me so that will be a problem. Marshall should be here in 10 minutes and I can't have you running your mouth to him." She said._ 'She doesn't know I'm watching. B-Mo must have closed the screen so only his camera light is on.'_

She picked up Fionna and carried her bridal style. Then she held her hand out and ice shot at B-Mo and ice covered him. His camera still rolled. I ran out my door and speeded to the Treehouse. I watched the screen and saw the girl take Fionna out the door and leave. I closed my phone and saw I had made it.

The girl was gone. I burst through the door and found the note she left_. 'Hey Lee, can't hang toeday. I'm goin on a date with FP. Oh, btw, I'm dumppin you. I luve you but I luve FP more and just relized I needed to spend more time with him. Bye! -Fiona.' _So many mistakes made me know this wasn't Fionna. The main one was she spelled "Fionna" as "Fiona" so it was not her._ 'Let's see, they want me to react but how? Well, if this note were real, I'd fly angrily to FP's kingdom! That's where they are!'_

I grabbed Fionna's sword and put it in her bag and put it on my back. I flew quickly towards the Fire Kingdom._ 'Please be okay. You have to be. You have to. Please.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Fionna's POV)

I regained feeling finally. I groaned and stretched. "Where am I?" I asked out loud. I was burning up. The heat was unbearable. I opened my eyes and found myself in a cage. Outside of it I saw lava and fire. 'This must be the Fire Kingdom!' FP had never taken me here because it was too hot for my body to handle. Too long here could make me overheated and who knows what happens after that!

"Hello?! Someone?!" I called. A door opened and I heard the soft click of heels coming down the steps. I frowned in disgust. "Winter. Why am I here? I want answers. Now." I said. She had a machine that was deflecting heat off of her and giving her cool air. "You are a prisoner. It's only temporary, until our target is neutralized." She said. "Our?" A small trail of fire rushed down the stairs and it suddenly rose up and became Flame Prince.

"FP? Wait, I'm confused. Why do you need me? What target?" I asked. "You'll see, soon enough." He said laughing evilly. Winter seemed sad but continued on. "Now come, we need to show our target that we aren't afraid." Winter said grabbing my hand and leading me out the now open cage. I wanted to run. I wanted to punch her. I wanted to. But I couldn't. The heat was already taking a toll on my body.

I sweated and my breathes came hard. "The longer a human is in this heat, the worse they become." FP said. I sighed as Winter led me out.

1 HOUR LATER

(Marshall's POV)

It took long to get there because the sun was not all the way down until 8 so now I was there. I flew in and flew straight to the castle. Guards stopped me. 'I don't have TIME for their crap!' In an instant, I had snapped their necks. I was inside. It was hot but I could withstand it. Lava coursed through the castle. 'They never had lava. They're trying to make it hotter. They want Fi to suffer.'

My thoughts were interrupted by a scream. "STOP! PLEASE!" Fionna. I flew towards her screams. I burst through the door. Fionna was hung in the wall using chains. Her head was down and her clothes were drenched with sweat. She sobbed quietly. The girl from before held a blow torch in her hand and put it to Fionna's stomach. "AGHHH!" She yelled and brought her face up. She had blood coming from her eye and she was pale. Tears were on her cheek.

I ran at the girl and shoved her away. Fionna gasped in relief. She had burns, cuts, bruises, and many other forms of torture. I looked at the floor and saw a bottle of acid. By the sound of Fionna's scream, I assumed it was poured down her throat. It wasn't enough to kill her. "Who are you? Why are here?" I asked the girl. "Winter. Ice Princess Winter. I have to do an act of evil whether I want to or not and FP has plans for you." She said.

I frowned. "M-marshall...they're gonna-" Winter shot ice at Fionna and it was yellow. When it hit her, electricity coursed through the ice and into Fionna. "Shut up, wench!" Winter yelled. Fionna gasped after the shocking and threw up. "I have more ice powers than you can imagine. No one can beat me. No one." She said. Fionna was quiet.

(Fionna's POV)

Tired. So tired. It's too hot. Can this kill me? I hope so. I can't take this torture. "Fionna, keep your eyes open. Keep breathing. Don't give up. I'll get you out." He said and I opened my eyes. Winter threw ice at Marshall. He dodged them all. He flew at her and they tumbled. Winter choked Marshall and he gasped for breath. He kicked her off and she flew into a wall. I missed most of the rest of the fight. I was sweating so much. 'Fight on babycakes.' Cake's voice rang in my head.

The heat. It's shutting my organs down. They're working to hard. I need to calm down. Then I heard a yell. I opened my eyes and saw Winter holding Marshall by his collar. Then she flew down and slammed him into the ground. He slammed his head against the hard floor and became still. His eyes closed and he didn't move. "No! Marshall!" I cried. Winter came at me with mire acid for my throat.

She forced it down and it burned worse than anything I ever felt. I yelled in pain. "Stop!" Marshall screamed hitting Winter's head with a chair. She fell unconscious. I cried and my stomach burned. Marshall broke the chains and I fell into his open arms. My body was weak and I soon fell to my knees. He kneeled and hugged me as I sobbed into his chest.

I pulled away. We stood and he smiled. "Ready to-" Dozens sharp pieces of ice whizzed by us. Marshall saw it coming right before and pushed me down to the floor. "Marshall get down!" I screamed. They went through his body and one slit his throat. "MARSHALL! GET DOWN PLEASE!" I cried. They stopped. I grabbed one and threw it at Winter before she knew what was happening. It got her side and she fell.

Marshall stood with a blank expression. "Marsh?" I asked.

"..." "Marshall?" I said on the verge of tears. "..." His eyes closed and he fell. Blood quickly surrounded his body.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Fionna's POV)  
Is he dead? No, he can't be. He's breathing. I put my head to his chest and heard the soft thudding. Good, nothing hit his heart. He shuddered and stopped moving and his breathing slowed. I shook him. "H... Hey...! Marshall... Wake up... This isn't funny anymore..." I said crying. He was pale but more then usual. He cried out and held his chest and then went limp again. "Ahh! H-hold on...! I have a first aid kit that Cake gave me...! Marshall! I-I'll save you!" I said. He stopped breathing. I cried on his chest. "Please...don't go. Don't leave me. Please..." I sobbed. I desperately did CPR. Nothing.

I cried. "I love you." I said. I kissed him one last time. He gasped and coughed. He opened his eyes slowly. He grabbed my hand. Magic or good timing? Who knows? "Marshy. You're gonna be okay. I promise." I said. I got the first aid kit. I patched the wounds as best I could to stop the bleeding. "Fi." He breathed hard. "This. Won't. Work." He said. I ignored him. I helped him stand and we slowly left the room. I was in pain but ignored it.

Marshall breathed hard. A fire ball came from no where and hit me in the face. I screamed out in pain and brought my hands to my face. Marshall gasped in pain and i saw blood seep through his clothes. Flame Prince stood in front of me. "YOU WILL BE MINES!" He yelled picking me up by my throat. I gasped and hit his hands as I got weaker and weaker. Marshall was on the floor weak. My legs kicked. Then I remembered.

"Marshall-" I choked. "Cyclops...tears...backpack..." I gasped for air and FP held me tighter. Marshall understood and stood slowly and reached in my bag. He found the bottle and poured it on his fatal wound. It healed and he could move better. Everything got dark. Marshall punched FP and he dropped me. I hit my head on the floor, hard. Everything went black.

(Marshall's POV)  
She fell and hit her head. She was out like a light. I was too focused on her. "Fi," I said kneeling to her side. Her eyes were open partly and they closed as her head drooped. FP took that time and called for Winter. I grew angry. My eyes glowed red and then became black. My fangs sharpened and so did my nails. I ran at FP and fought. Then Winter came. She threw ice and my hands froze.

"You should have left with Fionna instead of fighting me. Now, you have a choice." Flame Prince said. He injected Fionna with a needle. "In about a minute, that serum will go into effect and stop her heart. To restart it, you need this antidote." He said raising it up. "Either you die, or she does. Your choice." He said. Just as he said it, Fionna groaned and opened her eyes. No one noticed but me. She raised a dagger and was about to stab FP. Winter saw.

"Flame Prince!" She cried. Fionna froze and the knife clattered to the ground. She put her hands to her chest and fell to her knees. "No!" I yelled. She let out small squeaks and then fell over. Her eyes stayed open and she no longer was breathing. "Hurry Marshall. Only about three minutes before she goes brain dead." Winter said.

My brain was fuzzy. 'I can't let her die. I can't. I love her.' "Kill me. Save her." I said quietly. FP smiled. "Good choice. He picked Fionna up by the arm and injected her. Winter let me go. I ran and caught Fionna as he dropped her. "Fi?" I called. I put my head to her chest...silence. "Fionna? Wake up." I said. I listened again. Quick thudding. Too quick but at least it was there. She gasped and opened her eyes. She held her hands on her chest.

"Argh. It hurts." She gasped. FP put ankle chains on me and made me walk. I carried Fionna. "Calm down." I said placing my hand in hers. She nodded. FP opened a door and showed me a room. "This is where you will die." FP said. Fionna started sobbing and I froze. 'There's no way out of this. I will die. I will die today.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Marshall's POV)

A table and restraints standing up. I already knew what the restraints did. They shock. Until your heart speeds up too fast. Then...pop. It explodes. I grew afraid. Fionna cried. "No! Please, kill me. I can't lose him. If you kill him, I'll kill myself too. Then you get neither of us." She threatened.

(Flame Prince's POV)

I need one if them. Either kill the Vampire King and get his throne and take Fionna as my queen so they will accept me. Or kill Fionna, have Marshall as hostage, and take over Aaa without it's precious heroine to help. With both dead, I can't win. Without them both, I can't be throned and I need Marshall as a hostage to take Aaa or they will see no reason to hold there fire. So Fionna is to die. So be it.

(Fionna's POV)

FP nodded. Marshall tried to protest but i kissed him. "Goodbye Marshall." She said as Winter put her in the table. "Each shock will become more intense until...you know." FP said. He pushed the button. Fionna yelled in pain and her body arched. Winter held me back. I looked away the entire time. When I turned back, he'd already done 19 shocks. "One more." FP said checking her pulse. Fionna seemed dazed. She looked at me and smiled weakly. "I love you." She mouthed.

Her smile. Her teeth. Teeth. Fangs. My fangs. Vampire. I punched Winter and ran at Fionna. I grabbed her arm so she wouldn't push me off. I made it look like I was just hugging her. I bit into her neck. Her eyes opened wide and she screamed in pain. I drank and then injected my venom. 'Please work.' FP pushed the shock button. I didn't feel the shock but Fionna did because of the restraints. Her body arched and her chest burst open. Blood everywhere. Blood exploded from her mouth and chest. Her eyes were stuck open and she made no movement.

He unlocked the restraints. She fell to the floor. "F-fionna?" I asked. I looked into her now lifeless eyes. I cried on her. "Come now, Marshall." Winter started dragging me. "No, let me go!" I screamed. I hugged her. I looked into her eyes again. As Winter pulled me away again, I let her.

FP and Winter pulled my chains. We started walking. Then we heard a growl. We turned and all of our heads. Fionna stood. Black, sharp nail. Sharp, white fangs. Pale, grey skin. Blond hair with black tips. The wounds were still there but no longer bleeding. She wiped the blood from her mouth. "Let him go." She growled. "He changed her." Winter gasped. I smiled. "I said. Let. Him. GO!" She yelled stomping. Cracks formed and I frowned. 'Something isn't right. She's a vampire now but with more strength. I read legends. The Dark One. She will appear bearing more strength and purple eyes. She shall become the evil one. She will destroy all life.' I looked. Her eyes were purple.

Oh crap.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Fionna's POV)  
Strength. I feel it coursing through me. Power. It was so much that it hurt. My new heart pumped fast with venom and power going through it. I looked down and saw the floor. I cracked it. I smiled evilly. I looked back up. I stared at Winter and looked into her eyes. She screamed out and fell. She laid there and shuddered. I kept staring at her. "STOP!" FP yelled. I looked back up. Winter gasped. 'I did that?' Marshall seemed afraid. FP suddenly threw fire at me. I blocked my face by holding my hands out. The fire stopped.

I slowly let go and moved my hand around. The fire followed. I controlled it. I laughed. "Fool!" I yelled throwing it back. It grew bigger and and he fell back. Winter threw ice. I did the same. FP and Winter both threw fire and ice at the same time. I smiled and stopped them both and sent them back. The ice melted into water and grew big. The fire turned hotter. The water hit FP and the fire hit Winter. They screamed in pain and fell to their knees.

"T-that's...what you...get..." I panted suddenly exhausted. The power drained from my body. Things turned dark and I fell.

**HOURS LATER**

I woke in my bed. "Wha..." I asked. "Hey." I turned. Marshall sat in the corner. He seemed...off. "Hey, what's up? How'd we-" He cut me off. "Fionna, you're evil." I gasped. I looked down and felt tears. He heard. "N-no babe. Not that way. J-just look." He said. He threw a book and it landed in the bed. I opened it to the bookmarked page. A woman stood there. She had lightening coming from her fingers. The sky was dark. People below were dead. She had purple eyes. Just like mines.

I read below the picture. "She will rise and kill everyone. Worst then the Lich. No stopping her once her brain is fully evil. Evilness will grow by day. Then, we will all die." My heart grew fast. I threw the book at my mirror and is smashed everywhere. I grabbed my hair. "N-no! No! This can't...this...it's not true..." I yelled. "Fi..." Marshall said. "I'm a monster. I'm gonna hurt everyone. No, NO!" I yelled. I dropped to the floor and coughed while holding my stomach. "No. I won't." Marshall slowly faded away. Everything blurred. "W-what?"


	10. Sequel

Yes, I am making a sequel. I'd never leave you guys hanging! When I start, I'll post the link here. The name of the book will be The Dark One (Fiolee) so enjoy!


End file.
